


Cinderella

by ughsastiel



Series: Story Book Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Male Cinderella, Shameless fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella AU, Castiel has been under the thumb of Michael for ages. The ball may be his only night of freedom. But when he meets Prince Sam he becomes enamored. But the magic runs out too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

“Ball Tonight, we need to get ready. Castiel!” Micheal called. “CASTIEL! Come here now.” 

Castiel shuffled nervously into the room and knelt before Michael’s throne.

“What took you so long?” Micheal hissed. “You need to help Lucifer, Gabriel and I for the ball tonight. Those to are hoping to woo the young Prince Sam.”

“I apologize Michael. It was difficult to hear you from the chicken coop.” Castiel nodded, barely flinching as a book hit his temple.

“No excuses Castiel. I mean really.” Michael rolled his eyes and shooed him. “If you finish Gabriel and Lucifer’s suits in time you may go to the ball with us.”

Castiel’s face lit up with hope. He nodded graciously and rushed out to finish sewing the cuffs of the suits. 

Barely two hours later Castiel was clutching injured hands, but still able to deliver the suits to his half brothers’ rooms. 

Gabriel greeted him for a few minutes before his distraction got the best of him. He begrudgingly put the suit on. It fit perfectly and Castiel couldn’t be more pleased.

“Cool, thanks Cas. See ya.” Gabriel dismissed him. 

Castiel eagerly went to Lucifer’s room next. Lucifer carefully scrutinized the suit. 

“Best one yet Castiel. I’m please. I love the embroidery on the cuffs. Splendid.” Lucifer’s face coiled into an ugly sneer. “Prince Sam will never notice anyone but me. Now run along you little muck.”

Castiel nodded and silently went back to his room. He was shocked to find Michael ripping apart the gorgeous blue suit he had been working on in the little free time he had.

“How dare you Castiel. You are a thief.” Michael hissed. “You steal fabric I buy you. From your siblings to make a sad excuse for a suit. Lucifer and Gabriel’s suits could have been exceptional had you not fooled around with this mess. The seams tore apart so easily. 

You should really be ashamed Castiel. I give you food, shelter, hobbies And this is how you repay me, you go behind my back and you defy me. Did you ask for permission? No. You could have been cleaning... You know you have been getting rather behind on cleaning these days.”

“Michael please.” Castiel pleaded, clawing to get scraps of his suit from under Michael’s shoes. Michael nudged him away.

“I suppose you have no suit to attend the ball in so you can catch up on chores. I want the mansion cleansed. Spiritually and tangibly.” Michael sneered. “There is sage you can burn in the garden.”

“Michael... P-please!” Castiel begged.

“You should be grateful I’m not making you kneel on grits and glass Castiel.” Michael huffed, stomping out of the room.

“Oh no, oh no oh no oh no.” Castiel murmured softly, gathering the scraps Michael didn’t take with him. “It’s all ruined.”

He wiped what was the beginning of tears from his eyes. Months and months of careful work and planning was now ruined just in spite. Castiel knew his step brother was cruel but this was a new level that struck him deeper than anything Michael could have done physically.

The day passed by slowly. Castiel sullenly scrubbed the floors, knees aching as he readied a carriage for his step brothers. 

It was deep into the night when Castiel’s sadness took its toll. He was kneeling in front of the bushel of sage as tears plummeted onto the soil.

“Don’t cry now boy.” A low, serene voice called from behind him.

Castiel looked up, letting out a pitiful sob in shock. 

“It’s just me, boy. I’m Joshua. Your fairy godfather.” He said, sitting on the bench beside Castiel, and stroking his hair with a tenderness Castiel hadn't felt since his father had been able to move.

“W-who?” Castiel stammered, wiping his eyes.

“Your fairy godmother. And you’d be a liar if you said you didn't need me now.” 

“I wanted to thank the prince for all the hope he’s given the village. I talk to the children at the market and he’s given them all hope.” Castiel murmured. “I wanted to thank him for giving all of us hope. It was never about romance.”

“But now its a part.” 

“Prince Sam is handsome, yes, but he’s the second prince. He’s free. I want to be free.”

“I’ll give you freedom for one night Castiel. Until midnight I will give you the Prince experience.” Joshua smiled sweetly and with a flick of his wand Castiel was magically lifted into the air.

“Let’s start with a suit to match your gorgeous blue eyes, gold cuff links.” The rags turned to silk and cotton before his eyes. “And glass shoes that shine.”

“Then you’ll need a carriage, a couple horses to pull it, and a conductor to steer.” Joshua chuckled. The chicken turned to horses, the dog into a conductor and the largest hive of bees in Castiel’s collection into a stagecoach. “Now you’re ready my child. Remember, only until midnight. I can’t keep this charade up for too long.”

“Yes sir, thank you so much.” Castiel nodded vigorously, climbing into the carriage. “Goodbye Mister Joshua, Goodbye.”

Castiel rode off, looking back only to see that Joshua had disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had been sitting on his throne all evening, just watching Dean socialize with whatever royalty came. He wasn’t one to smooze and he knew his father set up this ball just to find him someone to wed.

He appreciated the misplaced effort but no one could pull him off his throne and tempt him to dance.

That was until he walked in...

The young man was wearing a suit that practically glowed under the candle lit ballroom. His eyes shone bright along with the suit. His eyes were... almost angelic; they were pure and hopeful and defiant.

Sam slowly rose from his chair and moved to greet the newcomer.

“Hello, I am Prince Sam. Would you like to dance with me?” Sam asked softly.

“Oh yes, I would love to.” Castiel replied shyly, hiding his face from Michael’s view as they danced together.

“You have lovely eyes.” Sam smiled, leading him out to the courtyard. “So vibrant.”

“I enjoy your’s too Sam. They’re so hopeful. You inspire so many.” Castiel murmured.

“Its been so long since anyone’s called me Sam.” He smiled.

The bell tolled five minutes until midnight.

“Oh no.” Castiel whined. Time had gotten away from him.

“What?” 

“I must leave.” Castiel said urgently. “I have to go.” 

He pushed Sam away and ran. He tore away from a bramble bush he got stuck to, leaving behind a swatch of his bright blue suit. He stumbled on the stairs, leaving behind one of his glass shoes.

“Wait!” Sam called, running after him. “You never told me your name.”

Castiel didn’t hear him and jumped into the carriage. He raced to get home before the clock tower tolled midnight.

11:54

11:56

11:57

The carriage started to noticeably shrink.

11:58

The horses shrank too.

11:59

The road got bumpy now that a dog was steering the ever smaller carriage.

12:00

Castiel skipped into the courtyard. His rags were dirtier than before and all the animals fled from him.

“Thank god.” He sighed, tossing the other glass shoe deep into his closet as his hurried up to his room. He changed into his bed clothes and laid down before his step brothers returned home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You don’t understand Dean. I have to find him.” Sam huffed.

“Good luck. A rag and a weird glass shoe. That’s a lot to go on.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“How many men have size nine glass shoes Dean?” Sam huffed. “I’m taking Garth with me to help.”

“Oh yeah, Garth’s perfect.” Dean said sarcastically.

“Oh shut it. Garth! I need your help. Bring the carriage around please.” Sam called down to the main floor.

Garth and Sam rode into town in silence. 

Each house of failed attempts left Sam more and more discouraged. 

“Oh Blue eyed man where are you?” Sam sighed, stopping in front of the Angeles mansion. It was their last stop before going to an even farther kingdom.

“Oh, Prince Sam? What do we owe the pleasure?” Michael smirked, ushering Sam inside. “Please come in. Luc! Gabriel, visitor for you two.”

“Well, uh, I’m just looking for the owner of this glass shoe.” Sam smiled uncomfortably.

“I’m sure it’s Luc’s. He has many rare shoes.” Michael smiled.

Lucifer and Gabriel came strolling down the steps. Sam passed the shoe to Garth to try it on them.

“Neither of them fit the mold Prince Sam.” Garth said softly.

“Oh...” Sam sighed. “I’ll be in the carriage then.”

Sam left, with his head low. He brushed off Michael’s attempt to make him stay.

“I presume you three are the only three in the house?” Garth asked, putting the glass show back on its pillow and starting towards the door.

“Sir! Wait!” Castiel called, rushing down the steps.

“Oh no! Ignore him!” Michael huffed. “He’s a sickly, delusional child.”

“Lord Michael it is my orders to try this shoe on everyone in the kingdom.” Garth smirked, walking towards Castiel.

Michael pushed his foot out and in a cruel twist of fate Garth stumbled over him and the shoe fell to the ground, shattering.

“Oh no! Oh my! The king will have my head for this.” Garth cried, crawling towards the broken pieces.

“I believe I can make it better.” Castiel smiled.

“Oh no, you couldn’t possibly...” Garth lamented.

“But I have the other glass shoe.” Castiel said, pulling the shoe out and putting it on for a perfect fit. Michael screeched in anguish.

Sam came rushing in and grinned when he saw the shoe on Castiel’s foot.  
“You’re my mystery man. I’ve been looking all over for you.” He smiled, striding over and pulling Castiel close.

“I’ve been dreaming of you.” Castiel said softly.

“Will you return to the castle with me?” Sam asked, looking deep into his eyes.

“Yes. A thousand times yes.” Castiel breathed before leaning up to kiss him.

And they lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
